Virtual Dream-Attack on Evil Turtle
Opening Note: This story might take a long time because it is a chapter, so I insist try to read with your time. and I am so sorry if you like action, because the action starts at Chapter 5, so if you want to skip the Opening, well go ahead, I prefer you to not because you might not know what it is about. Chapters 1-9 Yeah.. It's long... So I would appreciate if you NOT leave bad comments because I spent 3 hours thinking of the idea and writing the story... So enjoy ;D Okay so here is a story about a young wolf named Zoe. She once said that she will go to the virtual world one day, then her friends, Azuara(Ah-zar-raa) and Tim started to laugh. Chapter 1: Just getting to the Point "That will never be true Zoe. There is no such thing," Tim said. "Oh yeah? I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!!!" Zoe shouted. After Silver High, high school, she rode her bike all the way back to her friend Tim's den. At night, she went to sleep, and in that dream there was a wizard wearing a dark blue cape with moons and stars on them, and a pointy hat with cloud patterns and a medium size star on it Chapter 2: Telling the Virtual Story The wizard said," Hello Zoe" "Who are you?" Zoe asked. "And how to do know me???" Wizard spoke,"I am a wizard named Akeri (Ah-ker-ree). I heard you wanted to go to the virtual world or virtual powers, right?" " That is correct," Zoe answered. "Just as I thought Zoe. I can tell how to get them. There is this river not so far behind your den. You have to go down deep inside that river which is called Sunshine River. You will see a dark cave with dark coral surrounding it, and inside that cave is my enemy, the evil turtle!" Zoe started to laugh a bit. " An 'evil' turtle???" The wizard spoke, " Yes. An 'evil' turtle, but not any normal turtle. This turtle has medium fins on the back, slightly less smaller on the front than the back, a small, red, shell, and elf ears." Zoe made a big glare. " 'Elf' ears????" " Yes indeed Zoe. And with those ears, there are some special glasses, the Virtual Glasses. You may have virtual powers and go into the virtual world with those glasses." Zoe said with eager, " Woah! That must be incredible!" "Yes indeed it is Zoe," the wizard spoke. Chapter 3: The Revealing "Ok! I'm prepared!" Zoe said with eager. "But first..." said the wizard. The wizard gave Zoe his power to breath underwater. "I gave you my power to breath underwater for at least 2 hours. After that, you cannot breath underwater anymore, so be careful" "I will," Zoe answered. "I must go now. I will meet you in your next dream," spoke the wizard. " No don't go-" just as Zoe was about to finish speaking she woke up. She went to her friends bathroom and washed her paws. Since the sink was full with water, she started to think,"Maybe the wizard 'is' real" She stuck her head in the sink full of water, then said in her head, " OH, MAW, GAWD! The wizard is real! So I actually can get the glasses!" So then Zoe went out when everybody was sleeping until... "Where do you think your going?" Some animal spoke. Chapter 4: Bringing Along a Friend Zoe started to sweat. "Oh, umm i'm going to... Umm.." Zoe muttered. "Well?" the animal said. "Ok.. Can you keep this a secret Tim?" " Of course I would Zoe! So tell me... What is it?" Zoe took a big sigh. "Ok i'm going to my den and going to a river behind there. It will lead me to a 'Virtual Glasses' " "Oh boy that sounds like fun Zoe! I'm coming!" "Ok ok ok Tim! Ssshhhhh! Be quiet!" Zoe told Tim. So since Zoe needed help, she found some sort of bottle of floating water in a jar. Zoe started to start big eyes. The wizard gave her another 2 underwater breathing power! Zoe told Tim to drink it, then he started to have the power. "Well Tim?" asked Zoe. "How is it?" "It's... Weird... Tasting..." Tim said licking his lips. "Guess what?" Zoe said. "What?" Tim asked. "You officially can breath underwater for 2 hours!" "INCREDIB-" Tim was about to shout until Zoe covered his mouth, saying "Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!", running out of breath. So then the adventure started. Chapter 5: Th Adventure Starts-Meets an Underwater Buddy So then Zoe and Tim started to sneak behind her den, but first getting Zoe's pet Joey SuperChip in case. Then another voice spoke," Hey Zoe! Tim! I'm joining on your adventure no matter what!!!!" Then Zoe and Tim got surprised and both said," Azuara!?!?" "Yup!" Azuara smiled. Zoe and Tim told Azuara the mission. So then Zoe have the remaining bottle of underwater breathing bottle to Azuara and so they went to Sunshine River. As they swam, Zoe seemed to bump into a salmon. "Hey! Move!" Zoe told the salmon. "Hello Zoe!" said the salmon. Zoe got confused and mad a confused face o_0 "I How do you know me!?" "I am a friend of your wizard. My name is Coral! Nice to meet ya!" " Umm nice to meet you to Coral. Let me introduce myself, I am Zoe, you can figure it is me because of my light blue fur, and a dash of rainbow on my tail. This is Tim, he's the one with black fur and spike hair, with some red lightning bolts patterns on. And Azuara, she has purple fur with green paws and dark blue heart patterns." "Ok so I hear your trying to track down an evil turtle? If so i'll show you the way" Coral showed the way to the evil turtle's lair, and then... Chapter 6: It's the Evil Turtle!-Battle (1/2) "Well,well,well. Why is it not a visitor of my ol' friend wizard Akeri, eh?" a high pitched voice spoke. He came out of the shadows... And it showed the Evil Turtle! "Lemme introduce myself, eh? I am the Evil Tur-" He got interrupted by Azuara, Auara said," Blah blah blah blah! We know your the Evil Turtle now get to the point!" Evil Turtle growled, "Grrr... Ok ok ok ok ok!!!! I am Zambe (Zam-bee)! Now let's fight since you want my glasses! Don't ask, I know why you want them o.0" So then they started to fight. Tim tried cracking his shell, yet it was small but strong. Azuara started to get a random hammer out of nowhere, and smack it on his shell! CRACK!!! It broke! Tim and Zoe started to sweat. Zoe shouted,"Where did you get that freaking hammer from!?!?!?" "Eh, it depends gurl." Zoe got confused o_0 Chapter 7: A Loss of a Indeed Good Friend-Battle(2/2) So then Zambe went to knock out Azuara and Tim . Then, straight to Zoe and started to attack! He tear off a piece Zoe's shirt, then Zoe got raged and started to slap him. Then the turtle was about to bite Zoe, but then Coral blocked her. Instead, Coral got bit and then died because of the massive damage. Coral's last words were, "Zoe... Avenge me by defeating him... Go to the virtual world..." Until Tim and Azuara woke up, they saw Zoe crying. "WWHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!" Zoe shouted with tears in her eyes. "WHY MUST YOU DIE CORAL!?" Tim softly touched Zoe and said," It's ok Zoe. He only wanted us to be safe, so let him be. If he were alive right now he would still be dead again trying to protect all of us..." Tim's words got to Zoe and then stop crying, but still sniffling and tears in her eyes. Then Zoe got raged then started to get in... KUNG-FU CHAMPION MODE!!! Zoe started to beat Zambe badly, and her moves was so swift she didn't miss a single hit! She kicked, hit, slapped, and beat him! Then Zambe sad, "Please! Stop it! Stop I don't want to die!" Zoe said with tears still in her eyes, "But you killed my friend!" Zambe replied, begging for mercy, " Please I just want these glasses to live forever but I will give you them! I'll also let you get one of my ears to watch me! If I ever kill one of the other animals you can beat me, just please don't kill me right now!!!" "Hmm.." Zoe thought. "Ok! Fine!" Chapter 8: Problem Solved, and Never Forgetting a Good Friend So then Zoe took Zambe's ear. "AAAAAHHH" Zambe shouted. Zoe realizes they been underwater for 2 hours! Then Zoe put on the virtual glasses, than said," Virtual Glasses, make 2 of yourself please for my friends." Virtual Glasses answered: Request Accepted. Then Zoe gave the 2 glasses to Tim and Azuara. "Aww Sweet!" Tim says. "Awesome!" says Azuara. So then all of the 3 said together, " Virtual Glasses, swim speed level 3 please" Virtual Glasses answered: Request Accepted. So then they swam up and then they looked that the sky was morning blue. "Oh no!" said Zoe. "We are so busted!" said Tim. "Ahh no way!" said Azuara. "We'll just use our glasses. Well, wasn't that a good adventure guys?" says Zoe. So they Tim and Azuara agreed. "Well.. It's time to go now... Well see ya guys!" says Zoe. "See you later, alligator!" Says Azuara. "See you later! I'll come anytime in any adventure! Tim and Azuara used their glasses to go back home. Since Zoe didn't have time to bury Coral, she put him in a jar, and then went home with SuperChip. She left the jar with Coral in it next to her bed window. Last Chapter, 9: Coral's Funeral The Next Day... "Hi guys... I'm glad you could make it to Coral's Funeral." "No prob Zoe! He saved your life!" says Tim. "I miss him too much!" says Azuara. "Well, it's time. Pick a rose and leave a message for him," says Zoe. Zoe gave them each a rose. Tim's Message: Hey Coral. I know your in there and umm... I just wanna say thanks for saving Zoe. Azuara's Message: Oh... WHY CORAL MUS YOU DIE!?!? I was thinking of you all day... (sigh) Well, it was nice meeting you for the only 1 days! I have a feeling I know a lot about you already. Zoe's Message: Hi Coral. Thanks for saving my life out there. I made a funeral just for you. And you know what? Someday, I mean someday, we all will be there, waiting for you, and meeting you again one day. Rest In Peace my dear Coral. "Ok... So it is time," says Zoe. Zoe digs a hole, and fills it with Sunshine River water, making sure the water NEVER evaporates, so she gives the water some of her power. She puts Coral in the grave, and all 3 put their roses on top on him, then put the dirt back on him. BONUS CHAPTER!!!(Don't gotta Read if You want, just a chat time with the characters) Wizard: So Zoe, how did it make you feel when Coral died? I felt really bad for him. What about you? What are your feelings? Zoe: Oh umm I felt really bad for Coral. Wizard:Yeah.... Zoe: I have a feeling that one day, I mean one day, we will go up to where he is and find and met him again one day... I just cant stop thinking about how Zambe bit him so hard! Wizard: Oh how sad... What about you Tim? Tim: I just cant get that one thing out of my head! Wizard: What is it Tim? Tim: Seeing Zoe cry... It's just... I've never seen her cry like that. Oh and Coral? I feel really bad for him... Risking his life for Zoe. I'm so proud of him to be so brave. Wizard: How great of you to say that Tim! Well now... Moving on-Azuara! So how did YOU feel about Coral? Azuara: I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR HIM!!!! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!?!?!? But my favorite part about the fight was break Zambe's shell C: I'm glad for that. Zoe: Still Azuara! How did you get that hammer!?!? Azuara: I knew we were gonna have a fight so I just brought that. C; Zoe:... o.0 awkward... Ok then... Tim: Ha ha ha ha ha! Zoe! You look so funny when your confused! Zoe: Wha???? Uh! Ok then! (eats a cookie) Azuara: I know why! Because you LIKEY LIKE ZOE!!! Tim: What!? No!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Zoe: Uh... If he says no then it's no o.0 Wizard: And that was an awkward Bonus Chapter o.0 Well that's it for now! We're looking forward to you reading with us again!